


Newcomers Be Damned

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 21: Is there a jealous one- as either friends or partners? How do they both cope with that?</p><p>This is somewhat of a continuation of March 20 Mirror Mirror On The Bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomers Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina’s fast footsteps were about to take her inside of Granny’s when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head, her sheriff was surrounded by women. Not just any kind of women, but the young and beautiful kind.

That was another problem now that the population of Storybrooke had increased. Everyone was fascinated by The Savior. And both male and female, were attracted to and flocked the blonde. Though she grudgingly admitted, she could hardly blame them.

Regina growled when Emma laughed at something and whomever that stranger was, wrapped an arm around a bare bicep. It was a double whammy really, what better way to feel a firm muscle and experience soft skin. Skin, Regina felt, she should be the only one intimately familiar with.

So preoccupied she was with the spectacle, Regina didn’t realize she was still by the diner door until someone gruffly said ‘scuse me and she had to move out of the way.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to put a stop to this immediately! Let the new Storybrooke deal with a taken, off the market, Savior. 

Without looking at traffic, evidenced by the sound of brakes slamming and horns blaring, Regina crossed the street. 

“Regina!” Emma shouted, alarmed that her girlfriend had almost been hit by a car.

But the brunette didn’t answer. She continued her march until she got right up into Emma’s personal space, grabbed the woman with both hands, and gave her a kiss that would put any porn star to shame.

She then turned to the gaggle of women and bared her teeth. “Spread the words ladies, The Savior is off limits! And no touching!” She emphasized this while staring hard at the woman who had dared touch the sheriff.

“I’ll see you at home.” Regina clinched Emma’s chin with one hand and gave her a final kiss. She then casually swaggered back to Granny’s, assured her claim had been staked and would be spread to the other newcomers. 

Ex Evil Queens never took chances.

FIN


End file.
